The tools that are available to fishermen to capture or catch higher numbers or different, types of aquatic animals, including fish, have increased over time. These tools are also becoming an important part of the various different types of fishing, including commercial fishing, recreational fishing, competitive fishing, etc. One particular tool or technique that may be used by fishermen to improve their success in catching or attracting aquatic animals involves the emission of sound in an underwater environment. However, currently existing sound emitting devices used by fishermen may be difficult to understand and operate, and may further fail to emit certain types of sound for the attraction of aquatic animals. These current systems may also lack certain features that limit their usefulness to fishermen.